


Three Little Words

by mandaree1



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: But it's set before that, Fluff, Friends saying they love each other, Hugs, Small spoilers for You're in Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "I love you," she whispers around a ball of emotions in her chest and throat. "Come back to me, K.O. We all love you very much."





	Three Little Words

_There's only_  
_ONE thing (one)_  
_TWO do (two)_  
_THREE words (three)_  
_FOUR you... (four)_  
_(I love you) I love you_

* * *

The second half of Dendy's handy-dandy phrase is the part she comes up with first. "You are appreciated" is pretty common sense, as many of K.O.'s vices draw back to feeling like his friends and family treat him as a useless burden to protect. For a long time, she puts "You are respected" first, hoping it will be enough, but each time it gets less and less viable.

Dendy isn't surprised by this. All of this is a work in progress, after all. But she doesn't expect the reaction she gets the first time she grabs the boy 'round the neck, hugging him tight while power surges around them. He hisses. Electricity crackles against her.

It's the closest they've gotten to him spilling over.

"I love you," she whispers around a ball of emotions in her chest and throat. "Come back to me, K.O. We all love you very much."

Dendy knows it will work. She  _doesn't_  know it will calm him almost entirely, the boy returning the affection. He buries his nose in her shoulder. "...I love you too."

The kappa holds him, idly patting his hair, until his bar is back in a safe range. She scoots her butt backwards as soon as she's given the okay, staring resolutely at her boots. She isn't sure if she's more embarrassed or ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she tells him quietly. "If I've made things awkward between us."

He shook his head, lips quirking downwards. "Friends can say they love each other."

"I know."

"I mean, I love you loads."

"I know!"

His eyes flicker to her as she pulls out the typical juice box, handing it over without looking at him. "...Does it bother you if I say that? 'Cause I can stop."

"No, no! I'm just... bad at emoting certain things." Dendy waves her hands as if physically batting the concept away. Her cheeks are bright red. "I- I- I..." She lets out a frustrated noise, squeezing her eyes shut, before blurting it out all at once. "Iloveyouloadstoo."

K.O. takes a drink from his juice box, smiling even though he must feel exhausted. "Thanks, Dendy. It means a lot."

"I'm sorry," Dendy says again, pressing her thumb into the palm of her other hand. "I know I do not show my affection very well sometimes. But please do not ever think I don't care."

"I never did!" he reassured her, reached out to touch her hand. "Everyone shows they care differently. I know that. And you give the best hugs!"

Her mouth went into a v-shape, relieved. "Thank you, K.O."

K.O. held out the box. Dendy gladly took a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> These kids are cute, I love their friendship. =)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
